


Seventeen Hamilton Crossover

by Tequilipi



Series: Seventeen Hamilton AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Joshua Hong, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, jihoon is hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequilipi/pseuds/Tequilipi
Summary: A hamilton crossover with seventeen members. (I change a few things)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction i've ever written, english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes please let me know!  
> I am so sorry to all hamilton fans but this scenario has been in my head for about two months and i had to write it.  
> Give me your feedback! <3

New York was definitely a very scary city, specially for a 19 year old poor boy who just got there. Jihoon was born in an island miles away from the coast of new york, his mother was a prostitute who raised him with all she had until she died of yellow fever when he was just a kid. His father, a visitor, left soon after he was born. 

The crowded streets didn't really let him walk, he felt like drowning in a sea of people who were considerably taller than him. But in his mind there was a goal that he was more than willing to achieve. Finding Joshua Hong wasn’t an easy task in a city full of people and with little to no visual references to find him, just a foggy description the bursar blurted out before… their little fight. Asking in the streets is how he found out he often spent his free time in a nearby bar. Spotting him wasn’t as hard when the bar was nearly empty and the only person who didn’t seem as drunk was neatly dressed drinking a glass of whiskey quite calmly.  
"excuse me, do you happen to be Joshua Hong?" there was a brief moment of silence "sadly, thats me, and who do you happen to be?" "-O-oh, sorry, my name is Lee Jihoon, I really admire you, sir" "Is that so?" "yes, I heard how rapidly you graduated at princeton, I was wondering if I could do the same, if I may ask, how did you graduate so fast?" "you’ll see, I’m an orphan, my parents’ last dream was for me to graduate"  
JiHoon thought for a moment, he could’ve a lot in common with this guy, starting by the fact that they were both orphans. They sat for a while drinking whiskey until three very loud men entered through the bar door as if they owned the place.  
"Hong! I haven’t seen you in a while, how’s the prodigy of Princeton?" "shut up seokmin" "oh, who’s this guy?" "Guys, this is JiHoon, he arrived to New York a few days ago, Jihoon, these are Seokmin, Minghao and Soonyoung, please do not ever talk to them unless you want to scratch your ears out." Jihoon wanted to reply, he really did, but words didn’t seem to come out as soon as his eyes caught a certain boy he assumes is named Soonyoung, he was so distracted admiring his beauty he stopped following the conversation almost completely. "Hello Jihoon, I’m Minghao" he snapped out of it just to realize Minghao had a weird accent, a really weird accent but he couldn't quite pinpoint were it could be from. "h-hello" Jihoon smiled awkwardly, he wasn’t really used to interact with new people, but he did his best "I’m Jihoon I’m 19 and i’m incredibly smart" that sounded weird, he didn’t want to be seen as rude or narcissistic but what could he do if it was true? "oh? are you?" Soonyoung said taking a step closer slightly towering over him "what makes you so sure?" "well..."  
After about 30 minutes of a really heated intellectual debate about war and freedom between four really loud very smart guys Joshua had to intervene "Guys! stop talking so damn loud, specially about this, if any british officer heard you say what y’all think you’re gonna end up getting shot" "Hong, I think we know what we’re dealing with here, a revolution is completely necessary if we want this country to raise up, Minghao knows it, Seokmin knows it, Soonyoung knows it, why don’t you?" he said quite harshly - It’s not that i don’t i just think you shouldn’t expose yourselves like that, it’s selfless and absurd- Jihoon, again wanted to reply to that, but he couldn’t as he got lost in his own thoughts, selflessness was something that has always been present in his live, dying for other has always been a current thought, head full of scenarios were he heroically died, it could be even considered a fantasy, a fucked up one.

"Are you heading home?" it was about midnight, and being fully honest Jihoon didn’t really had where to stay "ah soonyoung, you scared me, actually I don’t have anywhere to go…" "you don’t? wanna head over to mine?" "can I?" "off course you seem nice" "Thanks.. i guess" 

The walk to Soonyoung’s place was awkward for the first 5 minutes, none of them knew what to say or how to act, until Soonyoung cracked a joke to break the ice. As soon as they arrived Jihoon was guided to a small simple spare room "Why do you have a spare room?" "huh? oh, usually houses are built with an extra room or a little house in the backyard for slaves" "And you don’t have any?" "Of course not, I don’t believe in slavery at all, i think we should all be free no matter the color of our skin" "That’s really nice to think about, I thought everyone in America, specially New York, thought that slavery is the right thing to do" "well, not me" 

Two hours passed with them sharing political opinions, Jihoon felt like he learned a lot with Soonyoung and wanted to keep learning, but his eyes were starting to close, he hasn’t had the right amount of sleep in days, he didn’t even realize when he fell asleep in the middle of a conversation on how convenient a war would be at this point, Soonyoung didn’t mind as much, he was a little taken aback at first as he was enjoying the conversation, but he could imagine how tired Jihoon must be if he didn’t really have where to stay, so he just silently left the room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Soonyoung bond a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are the chapters too short? yes. do you guys mind? let me know

The next few weeks passed quite fast, Jihoon and Soonyoung bonded a lot, this worried jihoon as he’s never really had a friend, it was a weird new experience but it was nice, he felt warm and happy whenever he was talking to soonyoung or when they were laying down together looking at the ceiling in Soonyoung's room, he liked the feeling, he was really unfamiliar with it, but slowly he started getting used to it.

In those weeks he kept talking with Joshua, Minghao and Seokmin, specially Minghao, he really enjoyed listening to him talk, he was brilliant, almost as intelligent as him, just a little more polished, that’s what he was missing, polish. He wanted to go to college, but at this point the idea was unrealistic. 

“Soonyoung, how do I get myself enlisted in war?” Soonyoung cleaned his mouth with the back off his sleeve as he was just eating an apple “mm, I´m not sure, you have to apply somewhere, I don’t know… Hong must know, he was part of it at some point” “really?” “yes, i think his general died in Quebec and he retired soon after” “should I ask him?” “If you want to” “Where do you think he is?” “I’d be surprised if he’s not at the pub” “Do you wanna go with me? I don’t want to be alone if I don’t end up finding him” “sure”

The walk to the bar from Soonyoung’s house took about 30 minutes if you take your time, and that’s exactly what they did, they chatted all the way to the bar, “I want to make part of the continental army” “are you sure? isn’t the militia enough?” “no, off course not, I want to serve this country, plus, I can’t go to college if I don’t have where to attend” “you have a point” “I always do” Soonyoung chuckled and looked at Jihoon fondly “off course you do” he said while placing his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder “Will you enlist with me?” “I don’t know Jihoonie, it’s too risky” “yeah, but you’ll never be able to speak up against slavery if you don’t fight for it, you yourself said it we want freedom for ourselves but we will never be truly free until absolutely everyone is” shit, now that had soonyoung thinking, Jihoon was right, he was so right there wasn’t really a way to debate with him, so he just sighed and said “I’ll think about it okay?” Jihoon smiled, he knew that was a yes.

The bar (as usual) was almost completely empty except for some early drunks, and there was no sign of Hong “I don’t think he’s here Jihoonie” “You were the one who said he’d be” “yes, I know I did, I guess he’s busy today” Jihoon unintentionally pouted, Soonyoung found that really adorable “do you wanna have a drink?” “not really, I’m not in the mood for drinking” “do you mind if I do?” “not really”. They took a seat at their usual table, Soonyoung asked for a whiskey and Jihoon for a glass of water, the last time he got drunk he was being extremely clingy, and he didn’t want to make soonyoung uncomfortable, even if he knew Soonyoung didn’t really mind physical interaction. 

“Soonyoung, I think you’ve drunk enough” “I’ve had two glasses Jihoonie” “yes, and that’s enough if you only wanted to taste, not get drunk” Soonyoung sighed “you’re right” he stood up and payed “Let’s head home” Jihoon nodded and stood up as well. “So, will you enlist with me?” “maybe, it could be a great opportunity to raise up” “Yes, just imagine it -Kwon Soonyoung, lieutenant colonel of the first black battalion- Don’t you like how it sounds? I think it sound pretty, it suits you” Soonyoung thought for a second, it did sound very nice “I-I do like it a lot” “so is that a yes?” Jihoon said with a grin “Sadly, it is a yes” “great”.

As soon as they got home they laid in Soonyoung’s bed “Jihoonie, have you ever been in love with someone?” Jihoon freezed for a few seconds “I-i don’t know… I don’t think so… why? have you?” Jihoon had the faint hope that Soonyoung’d say that he was in love with him, sadly that didn’t happen “No, I was curious, of all the topics we’ve talked about we’ve never talked about love”

Like most of their conversations this one kept on going for about an hour, it really made Jihoon think, he had never taken into account the possibility of falling in love with someone, Could he fall in love with a guy? the feeling of warmness he got everytime he was with Soonyoung meant he was in love with him? Jihoon was laying now alone in his room, drowning in his own thoughts, this was going to stay in his head for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload soon <3


End file.
